


i'm pretty when i cry

by brookeswritings



Series: Kinktober 2020 [6]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Military Uniforms, Restraints, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26859793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brookeswritings/pseuds/brookeswritings
Summary: Kinktober Day Six: restraints/uniform kink
Relationships: Luke Alvez/Spencer Reid
Series: Kinktober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946080
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	i'm pretty when i cry

Spencer had been intrigued by seeing Luke in his Army uniform from the day that he had met him. The idea of his combat uniform, the boots, and the overall authority that comes from a man dressed in the military uniform, although little did know that extended to the dress uniform as well. Honestly, Spencer had thought if the combat uniform was too much to handle, it was nothing on Luke’s dress uniform and when he came in late one day wearing it due to a training lesson he had been giving, Spencer had to squeeze his thighs together in order to keep himself under control.

Unfortunately, Luke was the ever attentive teammate and immediately checked in, asking, “Reid you’re a little flushed, are you feeling okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine, just feeling a little under the weather today is all,” Spencer quickly stammered out. Thankfully Luke took that as an acceptable answer and the day went by smoothly.

After an entire day of just paperwork and giving input onto cases that didn’t require travel, six o’clock hit and Emily encouraged them all to go home. Spencer, who thought he was in the clear and could just go home and fantasize about Luke, was wrong.

Luke had him cornered by the coffee machine when he dropped the comment, “you know I can take you home if you’d like.”

Not wanting to seem rude, Spencer agreed and that was how he ended up, pushed against his front door, Luke’s uniform still on and the throbbing between his legs increasing as Luke kept nipping at his neck.

“Is this okay, I’m gonna get you undressed now, but I’m gonna stay completely clothed?” Luke asked, catching Spencer’s eyes with his own.

“Yes, please,” Spencer panted out.

“Then let’s get you to your bedroom,” Luke whispered into his ear, unbuttoning Spencer’s shirt and letting the clothes drop as he pushed him towards the bedroom.

Spencer was embarrassingly hard when Luke had him pinned down to his own bed entirely naked, while Luke was still fully dressed and asking if Spencer was okay with his arms being bound above his head with his own tie. He couldn’t say yes fast enough as he was soon at the mercy of Luke who was going to make him orgasm almost immediately if he didn’t stop biting at his collar bones.

“P-please,” Spencer stammered out, looking to Luke for any sort of relief. Hips thrusting up and attempting to find friction on the material that covered Luke’s thighs.

“Careful, you might get my uniform dirty and we can’t have that,” Luke scolded. “Now use your words and ask for what you want properly.” Although, the last thing on his mind was a dirty uniform when he was reaching for condoms and lube in the night stand. If Spencer wanted to see him in his uniform, he would give him the whole superiority kink.

“Please, please, Luke, please fuck me!” Spencer’s voice was rising as Luke continued his ministrations down to between his legs. His fingers, coated in lube, opening and stretching Spencer’s entrance as Spencer continued to whine and try to meet his movements.

“Address me with respect and then maybe I’ll even let you cum as a reward for being polite,” Luke said, pushing himself into Spencer and holding back a moan as he bottomed out.

“Sir, thank you so much.”

“What are you thanking me for, I haven’t even decided if you get to cum tonight?” Luke began to thrust, his thrusts filling Spencer with pleasure as he could barely make any noise that wasn’t just fucked out whimpers.

“F-for fucking me, sir,” Spencer whined, hips thrusting with Luke’s as his poor cock remained untouched and dripping with precum as it was neglected.

“How could I not reward my sweet boy, who thanks me without prompting?” Luke took hold of Spencer’s cock and started to slowly jerk him off, slowing down his thrusts to match the almost painfully slow pace he had set.

“Sir, please make me cum.”

“If you can come from just me fucking you, then you can cum at any point,” Luke said. His hand leaving Spencer’s length and focusing on hitting his prostate with every movement. It didn’t take long for Spencer to burst all over himself, the overwhelming feeling of Luke fucking him through his orgasm and into his own, nearly overwhelmed him into the point of crying.

Luke, still clad in his shirt and pants lightly scolded Spencer for making a complete mess of him as he pulled out and went to clean him up. Starting with untying his wrists and ending with him encouraging him into the shower.

Spencer, completely blissed out, only asked, “next time can you wear the combat boots?”

Laughing Luke responded, “you just want to get them dirty so you can lick them clean, but maybe.”

**Author's Note:**

> come visit me on tumblr @/brookeswritings


End file.
